


your eyes'll lead me straight back home

by wonderfully



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfully/pseuds/wonderfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off the song Friends by Ed Sheeran <br/>hope you enjoyyyy</p>
    </blockquote>





	your eyes'll lead me straight back home

**Author's Note:**

> based off the song Friends by Ed Sheeran   
> hope you enjoyyyy

It was the first day of primary school and Louis was scared out of his wits to let go of his mum's hand. Letting go of his mum's hand and walking into Mrs. Peterson's classroom meant that Louis would officially be a big boy and he wasn't sure he liked that idea. He'd much prefer being five years old forever and sitting on the couch watching Power Rangers while drinking out of juice boxes, thank you very much.  
   
"You'll get to make new friends and get to play superheroes with them!" Louis' mum said, trying to tell him encouraging words to get him to at least step a foot into the room. Louis' eyes lit up at that and a smile began forming on his face. Louis really did like to play superheroes. His younger sister Lottie used to play superheroes with him all the time but didn't like to play that game very much since the last time they played, she ended up with a bucket of water getting poured over her, Louis claiming that villain was throwing fireballs at her and that Louis was only trying to protect her.

"Do you really think so?" Louis asked eagerly, already deciding he'd claim Spiderman as the superhero he'd like to be and getting excited at the idea. Before he could hear his mum's reply, he was running up to the classroom and jumping up and down. Louis' mum gave him a big grin and kiss on his forehead while she opened the door to reveal a room with bright colors and little children running around. Louis was taking everything in when Louis' mum hugged him, wished him a good luck, and told him that she'd see him soon in a couple of hours.

The first thing Louis did was run to the big wooden toy box and saw that it was filled with all of the toys you could ever imagine. He pulled out a toy dinosaur from the big toy box when a small blonde boy with big blue eyes and a big smile, showing all his teeth, appeared to Louis' side.  
"Hey there! M'names Niall. They sure got a lot of toys in there!" said the blonde boy, moving toys aside in the toy box in search for another dinosaur. When he found one, he looked to Louis and asked, “Do you wanna play together?"

Louis decided that he liked Niall, so he nodded his head and gave him a big smile back. "My name's Louis by the-," Louis was starting to say before Mrs. Peterson called the kids to the rug in the middle of the room, instructing them to sit in a circle for class to start. Mrs. Peterson arranged them in alphabetical order, so Louis was sat next to a curly haired boy with dimples. He was a little upset that he couldn't sit next to his new friend, Niall, but he figured it's okay seeing as they would be able to play together with their dinosaurs during playtime.

The curly haired boy introduced himself as Harry, which Louis decided that was a much too boring name and that he'd need to think of a nickname for him later. Harry gave him a big smile, dimples and all, and complimented Louis. "I like your shoes!" Louis looked down at his new pair of vans that his mum bought him specially for his first day.

"Thanks! I like your hair." Louis said, complimenting Harry back with a smile. This caused Harry's smile to grow even larger and Louis decided that he really liked to make Harry smile.  
-  
From primary school to secondary school, Louis and Harry continued to be the bestest of friends. They played footie during recess (even though Harry wasn't very good, he continued to play with Louis because he seemed to really enjoy it), sat next to each other during lunch, and went to each other's houses after school. They both did have friends besides each other, though. On the first day of secondary school, Louis quickly became friends with a dark haired boy named Zayn after seeing Zayn's comic books peeking out of his backpack. Harry also became friends with a boy on the first day of secondary school by the name of Liam, when Liam was teased by a group of older kids and Harry quickly went to Liam's side and got the group to leave him alone. Louis was also still close with Niall from primary school, always being drawn to Niall's upbeat personality and big laugh. Louis knew that with the five boys in the group all together, it was a friendship that would last a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue writing???? idk yall let me know what u think please!!


End file.
